


Seothín Seó

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Healing, Music, Singing, Treat, bard performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: From the prompt:Grizzop's never been very interested in music. He still isn't, really, but he's beginning to understand why others might be the first time he hears Wilde sing.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	Seothín Seó

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/gifts).



Grizzop sits quietly under a tree, mechanically doing maintenance work on his equipment. Leather bracers are oiled, breastplate is checked and polished, bow is taken apart and put together again. He’s sharpening a notched arrowhead when he hears a low, melodious sound somewhere to his right, unidentifiable at first, then resolving itself into singing.

It’s not a language he’s familiar with, but it fits the melody, somehow. The sounds are soft and soothing, calming in a way he’s unfamiliar with. He distantly thinks he should perhaps feel a little uncomfortable, that this calm isn’t entirely natural, but somehow the thought never takes root. He gets up, quietly, and goes to investigate.

A little closer to the house, Wilde is sitting, uncharacteristically, on the ground. He has been far less concerned with his appearance after Damascus, but it’s still something of a surprise . Even more so when Grizzop can see the still figure of an animal on the ground in front of him. It looks like a sleek, little mammal of some kind, a little larger than a ferret. It’s not moving, but it’s breathing slowly and looking at Wilde like he’s no threat. Which he isn’t, Grizzop supposes, he just keeps singing in that sweet, calming way. 

He could move away if he wanted to, Grizzop thinks to himself, but he doesn’t want to. He just wants to stay near the song. It’s beautiful, which is unexpected, as Grizzop has never been interested enough in music to pay attention. However, more intriguing, in that distant sort of way, is that it evokes a feeling of home, of safety, of comfort, that Grizzop can honestly say he’s never experienced. At least not that he can remember, he might have had something like that once, before … well, before. 

He could move away, but he doesn’t. He keeps watching Wilde with the animal, watching as the unnatural twist of its spine straightens and mends, as the animal sits up and looks at Wilde, as he can feel wetness gather in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. Still and unmoving. And then the song is over. Wilde snaps his fingers, the animal sprints towards the forest with a strange undulating movement, and Grizzop hastily dries off his face. He should leave, but he’s less stealthy than he plans, and a twig snaps beneath his foot. He freezes and Wilde turns, sees him, and, unbelievably, blushes. 

“I - I’ll just go inside,” Wilde says. Grizzop nods. He could maybe learn to appreciate music, when it sounds like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Collection of Irish Lullabies: https://caera.bandcamp.com/track/seoth-n-se-shoheen-sho


End file.
